Yew
Yew belongs to Darkmoon. Please don't steal her! Intro Balance - a condition in which different elements are equal or in the correct proportions Heartbreak - overwhelming distress These two things - balance and heartbreak - are the foundations for who Yew is. Her heartbreak changed her, grief driving her to do things she had never thought she would do. Guilt paving the way for bitterness and anger, hardening her once-joyful heart. In the face of all her loss, she tightened her grip on her life as it fell apart before her eyes. She tried to control her world more and more, doing everything she could to keep her life from completely collapsing. In this control, she found her own twisted sense of morals. In her eyes, keeping balance in her life grew to be more and more important - when someone wronged her, she would return the favor by hurting them. She found others willing to follow her, and her dark spiral was complete. (Slight wip) Appearance Yew is a long and graceful LeafWing, and she moves with an elegance that most dragons don't posses. Her scales are green, with little bits of gray. She looks like a dragon who's been through pain, and that's true. It's easy to see that beneath her proud expression, she hurts. Her gray eyes seem to be filled with pain and anger, and she has the appearance of a dragon that's fought a battle or two in her lifetime. Her main scales are medium green, with darker green secondary scales. Her underbelly is light green, and this same shade of green shows up on her face and leg scales, tail leaf, and the webbing between her spines. Her horns and eyes are silver, and there are a few scattered gray scales on her legs. Her wings are large and majestic, complementing her graceful appearance. Her wing membranes are the same dark gray as her secondary scales, and they fade into gray at the tips. There are a few small rips in the membrane, which add to her scarred look, the result of a painful past. She has multiple scars, reminders of her harsh past. The most noticable, perhaps, is the large nick in her right ear. She also has noticable scars on her face. Under her right eye, there are four pink scars where an angry dragon clawed her face. Additionally, she has a few small rips in her wing membranes and in the webbing between her spines. While she used to be young, beautiful, and whole, she is now battered, worn, and scarred. Her youthful beauty has faded with her happiness, and the sadness and anger of her past has made her worn and weary. Her eyes are full of hurt and anger, and her movements are always swift and calculated. It is clear that she has a goal, and she won't stop for anything until she accomplishes it. Personality At first glance, it's hard to tell what kind of a dragon Yew is. Sure, she's hurting and angry, but is there more? She wears a mask of pride and anger, which conceals all her true emotions. But despite the fact that it rarely shows, she does have a personality. First and foremost, she is driven by sadness and pain. She is very calculated in her movements and choices, always stopping to evaluate whether or not something is useful to her. She is resourceful, working with whatever she's got to accomplish her goals. She is also cunning and manipulative, willing to lie and decieve her way into and out of a situation. What is her motive? you might ask. She wants balance, and will go to extreme lengths to ensure that the town is kept safe and peaceful. But, unfortunately for her, there's usually at least one dragon who's disrupting the balance. When someone gets in her way, she doesn't like it. She'll keep going for her goal, doing whatever she needs to to get her way. It's easy to tell that her past has scarred her. She's broken because of her pain, and it shows. She's sworn off love, and still isn't over her dead fiancee. She longs for a connection with her son, but knows he's happy in his life in the desert. She's also grown a hatred for gangs, criminals, and SkyWings. The hatred, longing, pain, and sorrow all mix together to create a hurting and vengeful dragon. Despite all this, she used to be happy. Before Fennec's death, she was a normal, loving, joyful dragon. She used to love and enjoy life. She had fun, went to parties, broke some rules as a rebellious teenager, and lived in the moment. She was loyal to her friends, and was willing to help when she needed to. She did her best to do good deeds, and although she definitely wasn't perfect, she was a good dragon. When Fennec died, she lost this goodness little by little. When she began to grieve, her old self died with her fiancee. Over the next few months, she changed from a kind and loving dragon to an angry and vengeful one. When she committed her first murder, she set herself in a path to drastic change, which resulted in her current self. Over the years, she has changed very much from who she used to be. History Yew was born in Goldview, 25 years ago. The current mayor was Crimson, a paranoid SkyWing who she had never liked. She grew up in the town, with a teacher for her dad and a sales clerk for her mom. She was never really rich, but wasn't poor either. She was the only dragonet in the family, but she was happy. For five years, she lived a happy but boring life. She went through school, made a few friends, and lived a modest lifestyle. She had gotten into Seaside Academy, a prestigious school for advanced students. She had started her first year when she was four, after leaving her previous school. Shortly after turning five, she met her soulmate. Fennec was a year ahead of her, but they were close to the same age. He was funny, kind, and caring. They quickly became friends, and formed a friend group with two of Yew's other friends, Reindeer and Constellations. When the group got together, they started becoming a little more active, having fun at parties and enjoying the wilder side of life for a little while. All four of the friends graduated in their fourth year, with Fennec moving on a year before the other three. He was busy attending Western Hills University, a few miles east of Goldview, but he stayed in touch. She graduated when she was eight, and so did Reindeer and Constellations. They joined Fennec at the university, glad to have the group reunited. Throughout her time at Seaside, Yew had realized something important: she had feelings for Fennec. So shortly after she started at the university, she admitted to her feelings and told him. He felt the same way, and they started dating. They stayed together all through university, and even when Fennec went to get a job as a fisherman, hoping to one day be captain of a large trading empire. In her last year of school, when Fennec had been working as a fisherman for a few months, he proposed to her. She gladly acccepted, and they were happy. She finished school that year and got a degree in culinary arts. She planned to become a chef at a local restaurant, and maybe own her own small diner one day. A little after Fennec proposed, Yew found out that she was having an egg. It was soon ready to be transitioned to the nursery, and they kept their unborn son safe and happy. They had a wedding date planned, and everything seemed perfect. Until it wasn't. One night, while Fennec was out working and Yew was at home, watching the egg, a nearby trading boat was raided. But this wasn't just any old boat; it was the biggest boat in town, and a major competitior of the company Fennec worked for. He was blamed for the theft, but it was actually the fault of the Sunken Pirates, which were lead by one of Yew and Fennec's best friends, Constellations. The mayor, being as paranoid and anxious as he was, charged Fennec with theft. Because of the large amount of items stolen, it would be a big sentence, maybe even a lifetime one. But what Crimson did was much worse than any lifetime sentence could have been. Without doing any research or investigation, the mayor called for Fennec to be executed because he had "stolen" some priceless gems. When Fennec died, it broke Yew's heart. She was murderously angry with Crimson, the mayor, and decided to take action. For whatever reason, she made a plan to kill him, and she stuck with it. He resigned a little bit before her plan went into motion, which was a move most likely motivated by cowardice. She took action on a night with two new moons, and the other moon was a half moon. Using a black cloak and black gloves to disguise herself, she snuck into his house with a knife. Finding his bedroom, she quietly woke him up. She wanted her face to be the last thing he ever saw, and it was. While looking into his terrified eyes, she slit his throat with a knife. He was found dead the next day by his wife. An investigation was conducted, and Yew was a primary suspect, but they were never able to prove anything, and the case went cold. Having satisfied her primary need for revenge, Yew relaxed, and was hit with a wave of guilt. She had killed a dragon. And yes, he had killed her fiancee. But did she really want to be a murderer? Haunted by this thought, she was in a state of depression and bitterness on the day that Brittlebush hatched. Her son wasn't too much of an obvious hybrid, although he had some traits from both tribes. She got to have a week or two of happiness with her son, and then that was ripped away from her too. Fennec's sister Oryx came to claim him, after hearing about her brother's death. She took Brittlebush away, and he was taken back to a peaceful oasis. There wasn't any legal action taken, Oryx just left town with her nephew, and hardly even said goodbye. Meanwhile, Yew was left with nothing but her broken heart to remind her of her lost fiancee and son. Spurred on once again by anger, she realized another dragon she needed vengeance on: Constellations. He had once been her friend, but he was responsible for the death of Fennec. So she sought to inflict the same pain on him that he had inflicted on her. The death of a spouse. She murdered Marina in her sleep, using her black hood and gloves again. This was when she got her facial scars, because Marina tried to struggle before Yew killed her. She left the body for Constellations to find, but didn't hurt their dragonet. Realizing that she wanted balance, an eye for an eye, she started a cult with that idea. Her best friend Reindeer joined, as did a few others. She used fake messages from the nature spirits to tell her followers where she saw imbalance, and would correct it however she saw fit. Two members, Night and Cloud, did the dirty work most of the time, although Yew was not hesitant to kill dragons with her own talons if she needed to. Over time, a few more dragons joined. There were a couple of times where she had to kill to maintain balance, like killing off a member of a gang. She also made sure that the new mayor was nothing like the old mayor, and killed a few bad candidates. Her cult has gained power, and nobody has been able to stop the Prophets of Balance, even when they commit murder. Relationships Fennec: She loved him, with all her heart. To this day, she still hasn't gotten over him. She misses him, and wishes he had never died. She fondly remembers the times when they were young, and wonders what he would think of the dragon she's become. Constellations: They used to be best friends. Constellations was part of her friend group at Seaside and Western Hills. Even after they graduated, they had stayed friends. When Constellations started the Sunken Pirates, they grew a bit of distance, and they were never close after that. The final straw, however, was the theft by the Pirates that ended Fennec's life. After the pain he caused, her old friendship turmed to hatred. She killed his wife to make him reakize the pain he'd caused, but still couldn't bring herself to kill his dragonet. Reindeer: They've been friends since they were four years old. For 21 years now, the two have been through thick and thin. They've both suffered losses, but Reindeer's lkyakty has kept the friendship strong. Reindeer was there when Yew lost Fennec and Brittlebush and Yew was there when Reindeer lost her girlfriend, Shard. It was out of loyalty that Reindeer joined the cult, but these two are determined to stay friends. Oryx: These two are not on friendly terms, especially since Oryx took Brittlebush away. While Yew wouldn't hurt Oryx due to her love of Brittlebush and Fennec, she hates the SandWing with a passion for ripping her son away. Trivia * Her son is alive and well, living in the desert with his aunt * She is named after the yew tree * She comes up with with fake messages from the nature spirits to tell her followers Gallery 4EB999BE-180E-412E-B3D7-7A040B459E3A.jpeg|Aesthetic by Wolves. Ty! Yewxfennec aesthetic.png|Yew x Fennec aesthetic by MKDragonet 2019-09-03_22-01-02_021.jpg|Infobox picture 796A1641-E5E6-4007-B994-50A8FBD83602.png|Jada ref by Lacey 114808_drQGoYT7.png|Young human Yew by me 114808_xJqzfJlM.png|Older human Yew by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Work In Progress